


Turn Me Back!

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: ABDL, Dark Magic, Diapers, Forced ABDL, Forced Infantilism, M/M, Plushophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Sex Magic, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Amir has found a way to make Rupert his own personal adult baby, whether Rupert wants it or not.This is bound to get kinky.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Turn Me Back!

Rupert didn’t know what had gotten into Amir. Ever since he had gotten his memories back from Malkia he had seemed too interested in how magic worked for his own good. He’d spend hours in the library, just reading and researching. Rupert even watched him try summoning magic a couple times, but never successfully.

Tonight, though...tonight Amir was going too far. Rupert woke up in the middle of the night, only to find Amir poring over a book in his hand and mumbling next to Rupert in bed. He wished this was the first time Amir had gone to bed reading and stayed up until ungodly hours looking into it, but it wasn’t. In fact, Rupert wouldn’t have woken up if Amir hadn’t been mumbling. “Amir,” Rupert said, muffled by his face being mostly buried in his pillow. “Go to sleep.”

“In a minute,” Amir said tersely, continuing to read, mouthing along to words that Rupert couldn’t make out.

“Amir, please,” Rupert said. “I’m trying to sleep, and your mumbling isn’t helping.”

That clearly made Amir more agitated, and he snapped the book shut, glaring at Rupert. “Happy?” he asked.

“I’d be _happy_ if you dropped the magic thing altogether. But I’m _happier,_ yes,” Rupert said.

Amir slumped under the blankets and Rupert went back to sleep, not thinking much else of the conversation. He let himself float in the realm of dreams for hours, just trying to relax and forget about Amir’s magic obsession.

When Rupert woke up the next morning, he felt unreasonably groggy, even for being woken up in the middle of the night. He inwardly groaned. If he was getting sick, he was never going to let Amir hear the end of the importance of a solid sleep schedule.

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in what was obviously mid-afternoon light. How long had he been asleep?! And where was Amir? Surely, he would have woken Rupert up for their morning meetings?

Clearly not. Rupert tried to sit up but he could only get up by a few inches, before his arms gave out and he collapsed back on the bed. He looked around wildly. He must have been sicker than he thought if he couldn’t even sit up. But then why was his head clear? It didn’t seem foggy like it usually got from a cold.

The door to their bedroom opened and Rupert turned to find Amir walking in, closing the door and grinning in a way that Rupert had never seen him grin before. It seemed...feral. Hungry.

Dangerous.

“Good afternoon, baby. You certainly slept for a while!” Amir said cheerily, walking over and leaning against the foot of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Rupert tried to ask what was going on, but all that came out was babbling of useless syllables. His eyes widened and he looked up at Amir, who was grinning wider now. Had Amir done this?

“Good to see the magic finally worked,” Amir said. “I’ve been trying to get that spell right for a month!”

A month?! Amir had been trying to do this to him for a _month?!_ He babbled angrily, raising his fists and pounding them weakly on the mattress.

“Oh I know you’re angry with me right now, baby, but you’ll thank me soon enough,” Amir said, practically in a sing-song voice. “I promise you’ll love what I’ve got in store for you.”

Rupert squirmed uncomfortably on the mattress. Amir was scaring him...and to make matters worse, he realized he had slept so long he now desperately needed to go to the bathroom.

“Oh, does somebody have to go potty?” Amir asked. “I would think so, he hadn’t gone all morning, after all!”

Rupert scowled at Amir. Amir tutted and went to Rupert’s nightstand, pulling out a pacifier and forcing it in Rupert’s mouth. “Cranky baby,” Amir tutted. “Probably because you can’t go potty without my say-so, isn’t that right?”

_Screw you, Amir, let me get up to piss!_ Rupert thought in a rage.

Amir patted Rupert’s nethers and Rupert was filled with a blind fear as he finally felt what Amir was patting. A diaper. Amir had no plans on letting Rupert up. Rupert thrashed as much as he could on the bed, but couldn’t even roll on his side. Was this what Amir was trying to get out of magic, really? Immobilizing Rupert so, what, he could have the throne to himself? If he decided he didn’t want to be with Rupert he could have just said something!

Watching Rupert squirm around with that same, infuriating smile, Amir just stood there. Not even saying or doing anything except riling Rupert up more. When Amir finally spoke, he did nothing to calm Rupert down. “Do you need to go potty, baby?” he asked.

Rupert babbled again, pure fury and venom in the nonsense words. _Let me go, you fucking psychopath!_ Rupert screamed in his mind. _No, I don’t want to fucking piss myself!_

“It’s okay, baby,” Amir said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Go potty.”

Rupert tried to resist with all of his might, but his diaper was growing hot and soggy, starting to droop towards the mattress. Not enough to leak, but enough to show that the diaper was full. The most embarrassing moment being when Rupert realized he was getting _hard_ after he had spent every last drop. Amir saw this and laughed, running his hands over Rupert’s diaper. “Silly baby, all upset about going potty only to get hot and bothered by it! Honestly, Rupert, I didn’t expect you to be such a freak in bed!”

_Fuck. OFF!_ Rupert thought. A rumble of his stomach stopped him in his tracks. He closed his eyes as his cheeks heated up into a forest fire. His stomach was emptying without his say-so. He refused to acknowledge the state his diaper was in. He was _not_ acknowledging what had just happened. He wasn’t acknowledging _any_ of this until he filed for divorce.

Amir was just sitting there with that demented smile, watching Rupert. “Aw, why so shy, baby?” he asked as Rupert covered his face with his hands. “This is beautiful!”

Rupert furiously shook his head. Amir tutted and stood from the bed, and Rupert wondered why until Amir returned with a fresh diaper and a box of baby wipes. “Time to clean you up! Can’t have baby getting a rash, now, can we?”

Using the only way he could voice his displeasure, Rupert stuck his tongue out at Amir. Amir rolled his eyes. “You’re going to learn to love this, baby. I promise. And I won’t change you back until you genuinely like it.”

Rupert’s blood turned to ice. What?!

“Soon enough you’ll be _begging_ me to turn you into a child like this. I know how this works, and it’s like a drug,” Amir chuckled as he cleaned Rupert up. He put a fresh diaper on Rupert and passed Rupert a teddy bear. “Anyway, I think it’s feeding time, don’t you?”

Rupert didn’t say anything as Amir brought out a bottle of milk. He didn’t say anything as Amir got on the bed, positioned Rupert on his chest, or stuck the bottle in his mouth after putting the pacifier aside. He did, however, resist as Amir took the teddy bear and rubbed it over Rupert’s diaper. He tried to squirm away. Amir was _not_ going to win him over by getting him off!

“Come on, baby, we both know you’re hard,” Amir laughed. “It will feel so much more comfortable for you if you just let me get you off!”

Maybe, but via a teddy bear? Really? Rupert grumbled as he continued to suck on the bottle. When he was done with the bottle, Amir got up and stretched. “Well, I have afternoon meetings to get to, baby. You have a good hour or two to nap if you want! Have fun!”

Rupert couldn’t even complain that Amir didn’t finish getting him off. When the door shut, Rupert stared down at the teddy bear still on his diaper. He was decidedly hard, and this seemed to be the only way in sight that he could get off. Internally sighing, he rubbed the teddy bear into his diaper. If he closed his eyes and just thought, he could almost forget that Amir had trapped him in their bed against his will. He rubbed harder, and harder, and pretty soon he came hard into the diaper. He collapsed into the mattress with a sigh. Curious, how he had never gotten off that hard before. Had Amir charmed him with something to get him to change his mind about this?

Maybe, but then again, maybe Rupert just liked getting off with the bear. He sighed. He needed more data to tell, and the only way he was going to get it was through Amir. As Rupert drifted into a post-coital doze, he wondered if Amir would ever let him get back to normal, or even if he really _wanted_ that in the first place...

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments appreciated.


End file.
